The present invention relates to new biologically active polypeptides, their preparation and pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
More particularly, the present invention relates to essentially recombinant polypeptides composed of an active part derived from a natural or artificial polypeptide having a therapeutic activity and coupled to an albumin or to a variant of albumin. It is understood that the therapeutic activity of the polypeptides of the invention can be either direct (treatment of diseases), or indirect (and for example capable of being used in the prevention of diseases, in the design of vaccines, in medical imaging techniques and the like).
It is understood in the following text that the albumin variants designate any protein with a high plasma half-life which is obtained by modification (mutation, deletion and/or addition), by genetic engineering techniques, of a gene encoding a given isomorph of human serum albumin, as well as any macromolecule with a high plasma half-life obtained by in vitro modification of the protein encoded by such genes. Albumin being highly polymorphic, numerous natural variants have been identified and classified [Weitkamp L. R. et al., Ann. Hum. Genet. 37 (1973) 219].
The aim of the present invention is to prepare artificial proteins which are biologically active and can be used pharmaceutically. Indeed, numerous polypeptides possessing one or more potential therapeutic activities cannot be exploited pharmaceutically. This may have various reasons, such as especially their low stability in vivo, their complex or fragile structure, the difficulty of producing them on an industrially acceptable scale and the like. Likewise, some polypeptides do not give the expected results in vivo because of problems of administration, of packaging, of pharmacokinetics and the like.
The present invention makes it possible to overcome these disadvantages. The present invention indeed provides new molecules which permit an optimal therapeutic exploitation of the biological properties of these polypeptides. The present invention results especially from the demonstration that it is possible to couple genetically any active structure derived from a biologically active polypeptide to another protein structure consisting of albumin, without impairing the said biological properties thereof. It also results from the demonstration by the Applicant that human serum albumin makes it possible efficiently to present the active structure to its sites for interaction, and that it provides a high plasma stability for the polypeptide of the invention. The polypeptides of the invention thus make it possible to maintain, in the body, a given biological activity for a prolonged period. They thus make it possible to reduce the administered doses and, in some cases, to potentiate the therapeutic effect, for example by reducing the side effects following a higher administration. The polypeptides of the invention make it possible, in addition, to generate and to use structures derived from biologically active polypeptides which are very small and therefore very specific for a desired effect. It is understood that the peptides having a biological activity, which are of therapeutic interest, may also correspond to non-natural peptide sequences isolated for example from random peptide libraries. The polypeptides of the invention possess, moreover, a particularly advantageous distribution in the body, which modifies their pharmacokinetic properties and favours the development of their biological activity and their use. In addition, they also have the advantage of being weakly or non-immunogenic for the organism in which they are used. Finally, the polypeptides of the invention can be expressed (and preferentially secreted) by recombinant organisms, at levels permitting their industrial exploitation.
One subject of the present invention therefore relates to polypeptides containing an active part derived from a polypeptide having a therapeutic activity, coupled to an albumin or a variant of albumin.
In a specific embodiment, the peptides possessing a therapeutic activity are not of human origin. For example, there may be mentioned peptides, or their derivatives, possessing properties which are potentially useful in the pathologies of the blood and interstitial compartments, such as hirudin, trigramine, antistatine, tick anticoagulant peptides (TAP), arietin, applagin and the like.
More particularly, in the molecules of the invention, the polypeptide having a therapeutic activity is a polypeptide of human origin or a molecular variant. For example, this may be all or part of an enzyme, an enzyme inhibitor, an antigen, an antibody, a hormone, a factor involved in the control of coagulation, an interferon, a cytokine [the interleukins, but also their variants which are natural antagonists of their binding to the receptor(s), the SIS (small induced secreted) type cytokines and for example the macrophage inflammatory proteins (MIPs), and the like], of a growth factor and/or of differentiation [and for example the transformant growth factors (TGFs), the blood cell differentiation factors (erythropoietin, M-CSF, G-CSF, GM-CSF and the like), insulin and the growth factors resembling it (IGFs), or alternatively cell permeability factors (VPF/VEGF), and the like], of a factor involved in the genesis/resorption of bone tissues (OIF and osteospontin for example), of a factor involved in cellular motility or migration [and for example autocrine motility factor (AMF), migration stimulating factor (MSF), or alternatively the scatter factor (scatter factor/hepatocyte growth factor)], of a bactericidal or antifungal factor, of a chemotactic factor [and for example platelet factor 4 (PF4), or alternatively the monocyte chemoattracting peptides (MCP/MCAF) or neutrophil chemoattracting peptides (NCAF), and the like], of a cytostatic factor (and for example the proteins which bind to galactosides), of a plasma (and for example von Willebrand factor, fibrinogen and the like) or interstitial (laminin, tenascin, vitronectin and the like) adhesive molecule or extracellular matrices, or alternatively any peptide sequence which is an antagonist or agonist of molecular and/or intercellular interactions involved in the pathologies of the circulatory and interstitial compartments and for example the formation of arterial and venous thrombi, cancerous metastases, tumour angiogenesis, inflammatory shock, autoimmune diseases, bone and osteoarticular pathologies and the like.
The active part of the polypeptides of the invention may consist for example of the polypeptide having a whole therapeutic activity, or of a structure derived therefrom, or alternatively of a non-natural polypeptide isolated from a peptide library. For the purposes of the present invention, a derived structure is understood to mean any polypeptide obtained by modification and preserving a therapeutic activity. Modification should be understood to mean any mutation, substitution, deletion, addition or modification of genetic and/or chemical nature. Such derivatives may be generated for various reasons, such as especially that of increasing the affinity of the molecule for its binding sites, that of improving its levels of production, that of increasing its resistance to proteases, that of increasing its therapeutic efficacy or alternatively of reducing its side effects, or that of conferring on it new biological properties. As an example, the chimeric polypeptides of the invention possess pharmacokinetic properties and a biological activity which can be used for the prevention or treatment of diseases.
Particularly advantageous polypeptides of the invention are those in which the active part has:
(a) the whole peptide structure or,
(b) a structure derived from (a) by structural modification (mutation, substitution addition and/or deletion of one or more residues) and possessing a therapeutic activity.
Among the structures of the (b) type, there may be mentioned more particularly the molecules in which certain N- or 0-glycosylation sites have been modified or suppressed, the molecules in which one or more residues have been substituted, or the molecules in which all the cystein residues have been substituted. There may also be mentioned molecules obtained from (a) by deletion of regions not involved or not highly involved in the interaction with the binding sites considered, or expressing an undesirable activity, and molecules containing, compared to (a), additional residues such as for example an N-terminal methionine and/or a signal for secretion and/or a Joining peptide.
The active part of the molecules of the invention can be coupled either directly or via an artificial peptide to albumin. Furthermore, it may constitute the N-terminal end as well as the C-terminal end of the molecule. Preferably, in the molecules of the invention, the active part constitutes the C-terminal part of the chimera. It is also understood that the biologically active part may be repetitive within the chimera. A schematic representation of the molecules of the invention is given in FIG. 1.
Another subject of the invention relates to a process for preparing the chimeric molecules described above. More specifically, this process consists in causing a eukaryotic or prokaryotic cellular host to express a nucleotide sequence encoding the desired polypeptide, and then in harvesting the polypeptide produced.
Among the eukaryotic hosts which can be used within the framework of the present invention, there may be mentioned animal cells, yeasts or fungi. In particular, as regards yeasts, there may be mentioned yeasts of the genus Saccharomyces, Kluyveromyces, Pichia, Schwanniomyces, or Hansenula. As regards animal cells, there may be mentioned COS, CHO and C127 cells and the like. Among the fungi capable of being used in the present invention, there may be mentioned more particularly Aspergillus ssp, or Trichoderma ssp. As prokaryotic hosts, the use of bacteria such as Escherichia coli, or belonging to the genera Corynebacterium, Bacillus, or Streptomyces is preferred.
The nucleotide sequences which can be used within the framework of the present invention can be prepared in various ways. Generally, they are obtained by assembling, in reading phase, the sequences encoding each of the functional parts of the polypeptide. The latter may be isolated by the techniques of persons skilled in the art, and for example directly from cellular messenger RNAs (mRNAs), or by recloning from a complementary DNA (cDNA) library, or alternatively they may be completely synthetic nucleotide sequences. It is understood, furthermore, that the nucleotide sequences may also be subsequently modified, for example by the techniques of genetic engineering, in order to obtain derivatives or variants of the said sequences.
More preferably, in the process of the invention, the nucleotide sequence is part of an expression cassette comprising a region for initiation of transcription (promoter region) permitting, in the host cells, the expression of the nucleotide sequence placed under its control and encoding the polypeptides of the invention. This region may come from promoter regions of genes which are highly expressed in the host cell used, the expression being constitutive or regulatable. As regards yeasts, it may be the promoter of the gene for phosphoglycerate kinase (PGK), glyceraldehyde-3-phosphate dehydrogenase (GPD), lactase (LAC4), enolases (ENO), alcohol dehydrogenases (ADH), and the like. As regards bacteria, it may be the promoter of the right-hand or left-hand genes from the lambda bacteriophage (PL, PR), or alternatively the promoters of the genes for the tryptophan (Ptrp) or lactose (Plac) operons. In addition, this control region can be modified, for example by in vitro mutagenesis, by the introduction of additional control elements or of synthetic sequences, or by deletions or substitutions of the original control elements. The expression cassette may also comprise a region for termination of transcription which is functional in the host envisaged, positioned immediately downstream of the nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide of the invention.
In a preferred mode, the polypeptides of the invention result from the expression, in a eukaryotic or prokaryotic host, of a nucleotide sequence and from the secretion of the product of expression of the said sequence into the culture medium. It is indeed particularly advantageous to be able to obtain, by the recombinant route, molecules directly in the culture medium. In this case, the nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide of the invention is preceded by a xe2x80x9cleaderxe2x80x9d sequence (or signal sequence) directing the nascent polypeptide in the secretory pathways of the host used. This xe2x80x9cleaderxe2x80x9d sequence may be the natural signal sequence of the biologically active polypeptide in the case where the latter is a naturally secreted protein, or that of the stabilizing structure, but it may also be any other functional xe2x80x9cleaderxe2x80x9d sequence, or an artificial xe2x80x9cleaderxe2x80x9d sequence. The choice of one or the other of these sequences is especially guided by the host used. Examples of functional signal sequences include those of the genes for the sexual pheromones or the xe2x80x9ckillerxe2x80x9d toxins of yeasts.
In addition to the expression cassette, one or several markers which make it possible to select the recombinant host may be added, such as for example the URA3 gene from the yeast S. cerevisiae, or genes conferring the resistance to antibiotics such as geneticin (G418) or to any other toxic compound such as certain metal ions.
The unit formed by the expression cassette and by the selectable marker can be introduced directly into the considered host cells, or previously inserted in a functional self-replicating vector. In the first case, sequences homologous to regions present in the genome of the host cells are preferably added to this unit; the said sequences then being positioned on each side of the expression cassette and of the selectable gene so as to increase the frequency of integration of the unit into the genome of the host by targetting the integration of the sequences by homologous recombination. In the case where the expression cassette is inserted in a replicative system, a preferred replication system for yeasts of the genus Kluyveromyces is derived from the plasmid pKD1 originally isolated from K drosophilarum; a preferred replication system for yeasts of the genus Saccharomyces is derived from the 2xcexc plasmid from S. cerevisiae. Furthermore, this expression plasmid may contain all or part of the said replication systems, or may combine elements derived both from the plasmid pKD1 and the 2xcexc plasmid.
In addition, the expression plasmids may be shuttle vectors between a bacterial host such as Escherichia coli and the chosen host cell. In this case, a replication origin and a selectable marker functioning in the bacterial host are required. It is also possible to position restriction sites surrounding the bacterial and unique sequences on the expression vector: this makes it possible to suppress these sequences by cutting and religation in vitro of the truncated vector before transformation of the host cells, which may result in an increase in the number of copies and in an increased stability of the expression plasmids in the said hosts. For example, such restriction sites may correspond to sequences such as 5xe2x80x2-GGCCNNNNNGGCC-3xe2x80x2 SEQ ID NO: 19 (SfiI) or 5xe2x80x2-GCGGCCGC-3xe2x80x2 (NotI) in so far as these sites are extremely rare and generally absent from an expression vector.
After construction of such vectors or expression cassette, the latter are introduced into the host cells selected according to the conventional techniques described in the literature. In this respect, any method permitting the introduction of a foreign DNA into a cell can be used. This may be especially transformation, electroporation, conjugation, or any other technique known to persons skilled in the art. As an example of yeast-type hosts, the various strains of Kluyveromyces used were transformed by treating the whole cells in the presence of lithium acetate and polyethylene glycol, according to the technique described by Ito et al. [J. Bacteriol. 153 (1983) 163]. The transformation technique described by Durrens et al. [Curr. Genet. 18 (1990) 7] using ethylene glycol and dimethyl sulphoxide was also used. It is also possible to transform the yeasts by electroporation, according to the method described by Karube et al. [FEBS Letters 182 (1985) 90]. An alternative procedure is also described in detail in the examples below.
After selection of the transformed cells, the cells expressing the said polypeptides are inoculated and the recovery of the said polypeptides can be carried out, either during the cell growth for the xe2x80x9ccontinuousxe2x80x9d processes, or at the end of growth for the xe2x80x9cbatchxe2x80x9d cultures. The polypeptides which are the subject of the present invention are then purified from the culture supernatant for their molecular, pharmacokinetic and biological characterization.
A preferred expression system for the polypeptides of the invention consists in using yeasts of the genus Kluyveromyces as host cell, transformed by certain vectors derived from the extrachromosomal replicon pKD1 originally isolated from K. marxianus var. drosophilarum. These yeasts, and in particular K. lactis and K. fragilis are generally capable of stably replicating the said vectors and possess, in addition, the advantage of being included in the list of G.R.A.S. (xe2x80x9cGenerally Recognized As Safexe2x80x9d) organisms. Favoured yeasts are preferably industrial yeasts of the genus Kluyveromyces which are capable of stably replicating the said plasmids derived from the plasmid pKD1 and in which has been inserted a selectable marker as well as an expression cassette permitting the secretion, at high levels, of the polypeptides of the invention.
The present invention also relates to the nucleotide sequences encoding the chimeric polypeptides described above, as well as the eukaryotic or prokaryotic recombinant cells comprising such sequences.
The present invention also relates to the application, as medicinal products, of the polypeptides according to the present invention. More particularly, the subject of the invention is any pharmaceutical composition comprising one or more polypeptides or nucleotide sequences as described above. The nucleotide sequences can indeed be used in gene therapy.
The present invention will be more fully described with the aid of the following examples, which should be considered as illustrative and non-limiting.